cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Operative Kirkland
Overview __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Operative Vargas Information Arachnos Operative Arachnos Operative Kirkland keeps tabs on the various villainous factions on Sharkhead Isle, making sure that no one group gains too much power or overly disrupts the day-to-day activities that keep the area functional. Initial Contact I've read your profile, and think you might be of service to Arachnos. I am Operative Kirkland. I'm a field agent for Arachnos, keeping tabs on the who's and the what's of Sharkhead Isle. Play your cards right and you may one day earn a position of prestige within Arachnos. Disappoint us at your peril. Story Arc On the trail of the Leviathan Souvenir: Bone Scroll Case This is a bone scroll case taken from a Legacy Chain hideout. It contains the Nezrix Parchment and Tokarii Prophecy, two bits of lore you discovered in a tale you like to call: On the Trail of the Leviathan It all started with an investigation initiated by Arachnos Operative Kirkland into the presence of Circle of Thorns mystics on Sharkhead Isle. Interrogation of Circle hostiles in Potter's Field revealed the mystics are researching the coming of a powerful entity. Arachnos needed to know more. Operative Kirkland sent you to raid a Circle of Thorns lair beneath Potter's Field. There you found some Circle of Thorns lore called the Tokarii Scrolls. The Tokarii Scrolls tell of a powerful and voracious creature that was entombed under Sharkhead Isle in ages past. The prophet Tokarii speaks of a time when this great beast will break free of its prison and consume everything that lies in its path. Operative Kirkland authorized you to perform a raid on a Legacy Chain hideout to confiscate their lore and interrogate their people. You discovered the Nezrix Parchment, relating further that the creature underneath Sharkhead Isle was spawned by the mad priest of the sea godess Merulina. Legacy Arcanist Aldhelm related that he believed that the Circle of Thorns were researching the knowledge to control the beast upon its awakening. Store Operative Kirkland sells the following to villains: * Inspirations * Level 25 dual-origin natural/technology enhancements * Level 25 single-origin natural enhancements * Level 30 single-origin natural enhancements Operative Kirkland does not buy enhancements or inspirations. Missions Take out Negotiator Briefing I have a special mission for you. There's a certain target that I need eliminated and I need it done discretely. The person in question is currently en route to Sharkhead Isle via cargo ship to do some negotiations with the Family. I need you to head over to the cargo ship and take out the negotiator. The Family and the negotiator are not expecting trouble, so you should be able to take them by surprise. Mission Objective(s) * Take out negotiator and witnesses Badge Completion of this mission earns a villain the Agent of Discord Badge. Debriefing I'm not going to feign surprise when you tell me about the Arachnos operative on that boat—I knew all along. One thing you'll need to realize is there are factions within Arachnos. Powerful factions. Sometimes these factions don't get along, and that's when certain people have to leave the picture if you know what I mean. Just play along and don't ask too many questions and things will come clear to you in time. Capture Council Base Leader Briefing I'm sure you're aware that the Council has dug in here on Sharkhead Isle. Arachnos has been tolerating their presence in the hope they might prove useful. We've recently received word that the Council wishes to offer their services to Lord Recluse in hopes of gaining a position of power. They claim to be ready for any trial that Lord Recluse wishes to put before them. Arachnos would like to put the Council claims to the test, and you will be the taskmaster. Go to the Council fortress on Sharkhead and capture their base leader. You have 90 minutes to complete this task. The Council will be expecting something like this, so be prepared for heavy resistance. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat base leader and his crew (Timed, 1:30) Debriefing Excellent work! It would appear that the Council is not as prepared as they thought. Recover Files from Wyvern Briefing We've got a problem. Wyvern mercenaries have broken into one of the Arachnos bases and fled to Nerva Isle with some encrypted files. It's only a matter of time before Wyvern cracks the encryption on the files. The problem is that they've also sabotaged our troop transport! Head to the Wyvern hideout and recover the files before it's too late. You have 75 minutes to complete this mission. Those files could hurt Arachnos if they fell into the wrong hands. Get them back ASAP. Mission Objective(s) * Recover Arachnos files from Wyvern hideout (Timed, 1:15) * Stop the Wyvern Boss from escaping! (The Wyvern Boss is on the third floor of the building.) Clue: Arachnos Data This is a data disk containing encrypted Arachnos files. Debriefing Fine work. Wyvern never knew what hit them. Find Out Why Circle Is in Sharkhead Briefing As you may have noticed, there is much activity on Sharkhead Isle from the Circle of Thorns, a faction of mystics that have taken over Potter's Field. From my briefing on them, they tend to gather in places of magical importance, close to ley lines, places of power, etc. I want to know why the Circle of Thorns are gathered on Sharkhead Isle. Interrogate the Circle of Thorns minions and find out what they know. Mission acceptance You have the authority from Arachnos to use lethal force. Mission Objective(s) * Interrogate Circle of Thorns * Defeat 20 Circle of Thorns Clue: Circle of Thorns Interrogation You have learned that the Circle of Thorns have cabals underneath Potter's field researching the coming of a powerful entity. Debriefing It sounds like the Circle of Thorns are firmly entrenched within Potter's Field in anticipation of this entity. I'll need to report this to my superiors. Find Information on Circle's Entity Briefing Your interrogation of the Circle of Thorns in Potter's Field has yielded good information. We now know that they are researching the coming of a powerful entity in their caves beneath Potter's Field. But we need to know more. Invade a known Circle of Thorns lair and find more information on the entity they are researching. The Circle of Thorns have always been very reticent about giving up their secrets. Expect heavy resistance. Mission Objective(s) * Find information on Circle entity * 3 chests to search Clue: Tokarii Scrolls The Tokarii Scrolls tell of a powerful and voracious creature that was entombed under Sharkhead Isle in ages past. The prophet Tokarii speaks of a time when this great beast will break free of its prison and consume everything that lies in its path. Debriefing These scrolls indicate that we may have a high-threat supernatural entity to deal with. Fine work. You are a credit to Arachnos intelligence. Seek answers in Legacy Chain hideout Briefing You've been most instrumental in uncovering the pieces of information on this creature supposedly entombed beneath Sharkhead Isle. Your interrogation of the Circle of Thorns and uncovering the Tokarii Scrolls has provided much needed knowledge for Arachnos. But there is another source of mystic information that we haven't squeezed yet. The Legacy Chain is a known vigilante group operating in the Rogue Isles, claiming to represent the mystic forces of Order. They possesss arcane resources that differ of the Circle of Thorns lore, and may be able to provide us with more information regarding this supernatural threat, Villain. I appoint you as a temporary representative of Arachnos, and give you authority to invade a known Legacy safehouse, interrogate the head Legacy Tellus, and seize any relevant documents pertaining to the entity we seek. Mission acceptance As an appointed representative of Arachnos for this mission, do act professionally. That is, be efficient and ruthless. The air is heavy with incense. You notice mystic sigils carved into the doorway. There are definitely mystics present Mission objective(s) * 5 bookcases to search * Interrogate Tellus Debriefing Excellent work, Villain! This should give Arachnos enoughto go on. Arachnos thanks you for your service. (Note: I'm out of luck. After finding the Nezrix parchment, no new text showed up in my Clues window, though it seems that it should have. Same happened with the defeated Tellus: nothing. So we are missing important info here. If someone has those clues, please add them.) Destroy the Longbow office Briefing As you may know, there is no love lost between Arachnos and Longbow. They often stick their nose into Arachnos operations, causing no end of trouble for Lord Recluse. Arachnos has acquired the location of one of the main Longbow administrative branches in Paragon City, and would like to initiate a sabotage operation. Proceed to Paragon City and destroy the Longbow office. Mission acceptance Arachnos will of course disavow any knowledge of this operation, so don't get caught. Mission Objective(s) * Destroy 3 assests * Plant 3 bombs Debriefing Another excellent piece of work, Villain! Now let's speak no more of this to anyone. Cull the Freakshow Briefing The Cage Consortium has been having problems with the Freakshow disrupting operations. Kirk Cage as head of the Cage Consortium and governor of Sharkhead Isle has passed his complains on to Marshall Gerald, who in typical trickle-down fashion has passed this problem on to me to handle. So I'm authorized to place a bounty on the Freakshow. I hereby deputize you as an Arachnos representative to cull the Freakshow in Sharkhead. Mission acceptance We can't let this riff-raff run roughshod, right? Mission Objective(s) * Defeat 20 Freakshow Debriefing Those Freakshow should settle down a bit for now. I'm sure we will have to cull them again later. A field agent's work is never done. External Links *